Fateful Letter
by Lauraena
Summary: Rated for language! Rating might go up later, anyway......This is an insane fic i wrote while on a sugar high about Sephiroth getting on a sugar high b/c of a bet he made with Yuffie. Yufiroth (Yuffie/Sephiroth) PLz R&R **Chappie 4 up!**
1. The Note

Disclaimer: No, I don't own FF7, or Yuffie (I wouldn't want to own her….) Or Sephiroth (wishes she owned him) or any of the other FF7 characters. *Glomps Seph* Sephiroth: What the hell? 

Chapter 1: The Note 

((Thoughts)) A/N 

A messenger knocks on a heavy oaken door, holding a plain envelope in his right hand. Receiving no answer he knocks again. "Mister Sephiroth, are you in there?" 

Sephiroth rolls over and looks at the clock with his mako eyes. ((Gods its only fucking 5 am….who in all of the seven hells would be knocking on my damn door at this hour?)) He gets up and pulls a gray cotton shirt over his head O.O he wasn't wearing a shirt *drools* and walks over to the door and opens it. 

"Are you Mister Sephiroth?" Asks the messenger.

"Who else would I be? Yes I'm Sephiroth dammit! What in all the hells do you want?" His eyes flash menacingly. 

The messenger takes a step back and hands him the note. "I was instructed to give you this."

Sephiroth grabs the note and looks at the plain white envelope that simply say "Sephiroth" in scrolled writing. "Who the hell is it from?" 

"I-I-I don't know….I'm just doing my job sir." After receiving another glare from Sephiroth the messenger turns and flees.

Sephiroth walks back into his room and closes the door and sits on the bed, and slits open the envelope. "I wonder who the hell sent me this…." He pulls out the note and reads it.

Sephiroth,

Meet me at the Black Dragon Inn at noon, today.

~Anonymous~ 

Sephiroth looks at the paper. "Isn't that great? A fucking anonymous note! Hell, I'm up so I might as well go meet whoever the hell this person is….I hope it isn't her……gods, she is annoying!" He pulls off his shirt O.O *drools* and lays back on his bed going to sleep again.

Hey all! First chappie of my insane fic! Kinda a cliff-hanger, no da! Anway…..yes I did start this while on a sugar high…..so yea, I'll do a couple chapters and you guys review, telling me whether or not I should continue….I'm gonna do a serious FF7 fic….eventually! ^.^

Always,

~Lauraena~


	2. Enter Yuffie

Chapter 2: Enter Yuffie 

((Thoughts)) A/N

Sephiroth glances at the clock and sees it is 11:30. He pulls on his black leather coat and clips his Masamune to his waist. "Why am I doing this again? Oh yes, I have nothing better to do……and I want to know who the insane idiot is that had the nerve to send me a damn anonymous note….." Shakes his head and walks out the door. 

On the main road a small, black-haired ninja lurks in the shadows, waiting for someone who looks like they would actually possess materia of any sort. Argh….what is the problem with people these days…not carrying materia…oh well…I'll have some fun later at the Black Dragon…. Her eyes dart back to the road and she smirks as she sees a tall silver haired man walking her way. I'll be damned….

Sephiroth lets out a small grunt as he runs into someone, or rather, someone runs into him. He shoves past them, paying them no heed. Then he notices the back of a small black-haired figure retreating in the distance, he quickly checks his pockets then yells after her, extracting strange looks from passers-by. "YOU LITTLE BITCH! GET BACK HERE WITH MY MATERIA!" He shoves rudely past people, chasing after her. 

The ninja snickers and ducks into an alleyway, apparently attempting to shake off her pursuer. She pulls an orange strip of cloth out of her pocket and ties it on, making it a headband. After doing this she dashes back into the street, making a bee line for the Black Dragon Inn. 

"GET BACK HERE!" Sephiroth screams after the thief, he ducks into the inn, still pursuing them, and looks around, his eyes coming to rest on the black-haired ninja, wearing an orange headband, who is sitting at the bar, juggling his black materia in her hands. "Why you…." 

The ninja turns and smirks. "Sephiroth, I'm glad you could make it…."

Sephiroth looks at her, upon recognizing her, his eyes narrow, and his voice drips with discontent as he says one word…"Yuffie….."

****O.o I hope you likey! Please R&R! Sorry it took so long to get this chappie up! Thanks for waiting! More soon!****

~*Lauraena*~


	3. The Bet

***Sorry about my slow-ness w/ getting my chappies up….school is really getting in the way…not to mention being grounded and stuff….sumimasen guys…..but here is the next chapter, just for you!***

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 3: The Bet

Yuffie giggles and flashes Sephiroth a mischievous smile as she throws his materia up and down with her right hand. "Glad to see you came Sephiroth, I didn't know if you would show up." 

Sephiroth glares at her and his hand instinctively goes to the hilt of his sword, Masamune and smirks, then says to her, his voice dripping with malice, "You little bitch…..give me the materia now…..If you do I will kill you quickly…"

A group quickly gathers around, anticipating a bar fight as they whisper among themselves. The fat old bartender glances up and notices what is going on and steps in front of Sephiroth and draws himself up to his full height of all of 4 feet 9 inches. "Mister, if you are gonna fight take it outside…." The barkeep then turns to the group and raises his voice, "move on, nothing to see here folks…."

The group disbands, muttering, as Yuffie turns to the bartender, grinning. "Tender, there will be no fight…..but would you get that package I have you holding for me?" She smiles quirkily at him. 

The tender nods and scurries away as Sephiroth loosens his grip on his sword, but proceeds to glare at Yuffie as he sits down. "What do you want with me girl?" He orders a drink and glances over at her. 

Yuffie continues to toss the materia up and down with her right had and then she puts it in her belt pouch as the bartender arrives with a large package and her drink. She nods at the tender and turns to Sephiroth, her hands wrapped around the glass. "A bet….."

He takes another swig of his drink and looks at her. "What?"

"You heard me Sephiroth….I'm going to, or hoping to, make a bet with you…" Says Yuffie, grinning like a cheshire cat as she awaits his response. 

"A bet….with you….right….well let me hear it since I came all this way.." He sighs and then thinks I can tell I'm gonna need another beer…

Yuffie smirks and opens the package that contains two boxes. "Bet you can't guess what is in these boxes Sephiroth…"

"That is the bet? That is it?" Sephiroth asks. "Oh, and I think it is black materia," he says hopefully. 

"Wrong Sephiroth!" Yuffie tears the paper off the boxes, revealing them to be filled with twenty-five pounds of candy each, all of it solid chocolate. "I bet you that you can't eat more chocolate than me."

"You want to challenge me to a CANDY EATING CONTEST?!?!?! That is absurd….." He orders another beer and shakes his head. 

"Yes…..if you win you get you black materia back and if I win…" Yuffie grins. 

"And if you win….?" Sephiroth inquires, raising one silvery eye brow slightly.

"Just wait and see," Says Yuffie, grinning impishly.

***YES! Next chappie done….keep the reviews coming, good feedback makes me type faster!!! Hope ur liking the story! And yes, I do know that Sephiroth is SOOOOOO out of character that it isnt funny…but gotta jet! Love ya guyz!***

~*Lauraena*~


	4. The Contest

***Wow! It has been forever since I have updated this fic, but I am finally getting around to it, aren't you proud of me? I've been mainly working on my FFX fic "A Memory and A Dream." (If you haven't read it, you should.) But I'm going to pick this fic up again, along with my Spirited Away one. (If you like Spirited Away my fic is called "To Trust a Dragon") So here is the long awaited chapter four!***

Chapter 4: The Contest 

Sephiroth looks from the candy to Yuffie and back at the candy. He mulls over what the ninja said as he finishes off another beer, adding the empty bottle to his ever-growing collection near his right elbow. "Ok, I accept your bet Yuffie." 

"Are you serious?!" Squeals Yuffie. 

"No, I'm not," says Sephiroth sarcastically. I can't believe I agreed to this, the alcohol must be affecting my judgment… 

"Oh," says Yuffie, her face falling. 

"Damn, you really are dense. I accept your bet, now lets get this over with, I want my materia back." Sephiroth scowls slightly and orders another beer. 

"Not yet, I have to tell you the rules first." 

"There are rules to a freakin' candy eating contest?!" 

"Of course," Says Yuffie with a slight smirk. "Now pay attention, this is "Candy Eating Contest Rules 101." 

Sephiroth sighs heavily and pretends to look semi-interested in what she has to say. Why am I doing this again? Oh yea…for the materia…and the stupid ninja is buying me drinks… He eases out of his thoughts, back into the real world, and manages to catch what Yuffie is saying. 

"Ok, so no one can help you eat the chocolate and the time limit is fifteen minutes. Are you paying attention?" Yuffie waves a hand in front of his face. 

Sephiroth grabs her wrist. "Yes, no help, fifteen minute time limit. And get your hand out of my face."

Yuffie quickly jerks her hand away and pulls a timer out of her pocket. 

"You came prepared, what would have happened if I didn't show up?" Sephiroth questions.

"I knew you would come, you wouldn't let me have your precious materia without a fight."

"You sound as if you are confident that you are going to win."

Yuffie smiles. "But I am." 

"Oh really?" Sephiroth asks, while raising a brow. 

"Really, now lets get this show on the road!" She pushes a box of chocolate over to him and hands the timer to the barkeep. 

"Ok," Says the barkeep, beginning the countdown. "Three, two, one, begin!" 

Yuffie begins shoveling chocolate into her mouth without any regard for etiquette, while Sephiroth just sits there grimacing. He then looks over at Yuffie and realizes she is serious about this bet, so he grabs a bar of chocolate and begins devouring it. 

Moments later a crowd has appeared around the candy eating contestants, cheering them on and ordering drinks. The barkeep looks over the crowd and smiles, wondering why he hasn't had people do this before; it is good for business. 

Both Yuffie and Sephiroth continue shoveling the chocolate into their mouths, once Sephiroth had figured out how serious the ninja was about this contest he too lost all disregard for manners, there was no way in hell he was going to let Yuffie have his materia. 

The barkeep scrutinizes the timer while continuing to serve drinks to the crowds, who are steadily becoming drunk. The last grain of sand falls. "STOP!" Cries the barkeep, slamming his hand on the counter, the crowd goes silent, and both Yuffie and Sephiroth drop the chocolate they were holding. 

The barkeep picks up both boxes of chocolate, one in each hand, and sets them on a scale sitting at the far end of the bar. The scale is balanced for a moment, then the left side sinks down, landing on the counter with a resounding 'CLUNK'. "No surprise…" Mutters the barkeep. He turns to the crowd of people who are eagerly awaiting the results, as a dog waits for a treat. The barkeep clears his throat. "The winner is….YUFFIE!" 

Yuffie smirks lightly, and crosses her arms over her chest, the air around her radiating with her satisfaction.

***Ok, yes, I know, cliffie, kinda, but I always do that, so nothing new! Plz R&R! Sorry about the long wait! I will be good and update more often! Till next time!***

~*Lauraena*~


End file.
